dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raditz vs Akuma
Raditz vs Akuma is Peep4Life's fourteenth DBX! Description Season 1 Episode 14! Dragonball Z vs Street Fighter! Evil family members of the main protagonists battle. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Raditz came to Earth with every intention of eliminating the humans and, eventually, Goku. Raditz began an assault when he was interrupted by a gruff "Stop!" Raditz turned around. "And you're going to get in the way?" Raditz sneered. He walked towards Akuma. "You're nothing, now stand aside and I won't kill you." Akuma shook his head and spoke once more. "I intend to make an example of you." 'Here we go! ' The two fighters clashed with flying kicks and punches before Raditz broke off the exchange by taking flight. Raditz looked for a diving elbow smash but Akuma would have none of it and delivered a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, flooring the Saiyan. Raditz immediately got up, a little embarrassed, and launched Ki Blasts at Akuma. Akuma dodged with ease and fired a Gohadoken which Raditz flew to the side of. Raditz seemed to lose track of Akuma, looking the complete opposite way. Akuma tried another Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. Raditz was waiting on him though and flew up, before delivering Behind You as a counter. Akuma flew across the area and landed hard.He wasn't finished and he stood back up. "Not giving in yet?" Raditz chuckled, firing more Ki Blasts. "That's fine; I like a challenge..." Raditz continued. Raditz went for Saturday Crush but as he raised his arm, Akuma used the Ashura Senku to get behind Raditz and then deliver a Hyakkishu, kicking Raditz right in the back of the head. He then grabbed the Saiyan and mercilessly kicked his ribs and knees. Raditz, sensing the danger he was in, fought back with his own desperate punches. Akuma then unleashed another Gohadoken, blasting Raditz in the chest. Raditz struggled to get up and was caught by a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. Raditz flew up and dropped Ki Blasts on Akuma. But the street fighter kept jumping up after the Saiyan, attempting offense. Raditz fired Weekend at Akuma, hurling his opponent into a nearby wall. Akuma turned back around to face Raditz. Akuma punched the opponent, turning Raditz around. He then jumped high into the air and slashed Raditz in the back while jumping back down. Raditz, fell to his knees, and Akuma grabbed the back of his head and threw him into a nearby car.Raditz tried to fly over Akuma but flew right into a Goshoryuken, flooring him. Akuma leaped up and attempted to finish with a huge stomp but Raditz fired Ki Blasts to slow him down. Akuma didn't let up and advanced on Raditz, the Saiyan was now on one knee. Just as Akuma got close he heard Raditz mutter something. "Didn't think you'd fall for that..." Raditz then delivered an elbow right to the chest of Akuma before delivering a roundhouse kick. Akuma dropped to the floor and Raditz spoke once more. "I'll kill you quickly!" Raditz promised, before firing Begone! Akuma's body disappeared in the energy of the attack. The 'Supreme Master of the Fist' was no more. Raditz laughed at his fallen foe. "How pathetic!" He spat before continuing his mission. 'DBX! ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Fistfight Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:DBZ vs Street Fighter Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX